The Threat of a Love
by Hells Angel
Summary: As romance blossoms between the young stich witch and Briar, the plant mage is given a choice, return to his thieving way or suffer the consequences, When he turns down the offer, Briar must protect thoes he loves, from his ever haunting past.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When on his travels Briar is given a choice, turn back to his thieving ways or loose the only one he has ever truly loved. When he turns down the offer he will do anything in his power to protect those whom he loves.  
  
The Threat of a Love Ch. 1  
  
A young girl, with sun streaked brown hair sat atop a city wall, hugging her knees, gazing out at the wide spread ocean. She felt so lonely, all her friends had gone out on their adventures with their teachers, but she, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren had stayed back at their humble home, also known as Discipline. She had decided that there was not much adventure out there for a mage with such ability as hers. She was gifted in the craft of weaving silk and thread, she created clothing and was in control of all sort of fabrics. With the slightest movement of her finger she could cause rogue threads to pile neatly in her hand.  
  
With a sigh Lady Sandrilene- also known as Sandry- got up, deciding that it was time to go back to the cabin. She slowly made her way back down the wall and up the path toward the house. As she reached the garden gate she paused, sensing some kind of familiar magic behind her. She quickly turned, scanning the area around her, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging to herself, she continued down the path. Just as she reached for the door handle someone grabbed her from behind. The someone lifted Sandry off her feet and spun her around. Sandry let out a little yelp of surprise before the stranger let her down.  
  
"Did 'ya miss me?" came a voice in Sandry's ear. She spun around to come face to face with Briar Moss, one of 3 people she met while living at discipline.  
  
"Briar!!" Sandry shrieked before being swept up into another hug "you're back early". Briars stunning grey-green eyes met Sandry's blue ones. The corner of his lips played up in a small smile.  
  
"You never answered my question." He said in mock offence "Did you miss me?" Sandry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Of course" she said. Briars face broke out in a large grin which caused Sandry's stomach to do flip-flops. Once again Briar swept her up into a hug, this time her arms had snaked around his neck, and her fingers found their way through his hair. Briar pulled back and tried to get a better look at Sandry. Over the years Sandry had developed from a pretty young girl, to a beautiful, strong, young woman, and Briar noticed it.  
  
"You better have" he said teasingly "cause I sure as light of day missed you". Briar released Sandry.  
  
There was a gentle breeze which caused Sandry's hair, normally pulled into two thin braids, to blow in her face. Briar raised a large hand and brushed a strand of hair out of Sandry's eyes. For a breathless moment they were incredibly close, but the moment was broken when a familiar voice broke the silence  
  
"Oi! Is anyone going to help me with these here bags?" Sandry looked up with pure joy on her face. "Daja!" she cried "You're back as well!" Sandry ran over to her friend and enveloped her in a large hug, the joy swelling up inside at the fact she was no longer alone.  
  
Briar made his way over to welcome Daja home also. "Well.." said Daja "Looks like you beat me home after all". Sandry shot Daja a confused look, Daja caught her look and said  
  
"I ran in to Briar on the roads, I told him that we'd be heading home soon but looks like he beat me" she smiled "Ran in to Tris also- she should be home in a few days".  
  
"I should be what now?" came Tris's voice as she stepped around Daja's carriage. Sandry looked up shocked, it was all too much for her, all her friends, who she had missed dearly were now home. She looked around at each one of their faces and took in the change in growth and appearance. Briar looked much more mature, with a muscular chest that filled his shirt perfectly. Daja still had a head full of short raven black braids, but she had gotten taller and had a much more defined face. Tris had lost much weight but still had a head of bouncy red curls and small eyes framed by metal rimmed glasses. Seeing the four of them together once again brought tears to Sandrys eyes.  
  
"What? No hug for me?" Tris questioned Sandry. Quickly Sandry wiped the escaped tears away and ran to Tris.  
  
"I can't believe you are all home" she mumbled into Tris's hair as she gave her a large hug. Tris released Sandry "I missed you all so much, it's been so lonely here!" Once again tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" asked Tris, when she realized the tears in Sandry's eyes. Sandry quickly looked away  
  
"No" she mumbled as she tried to blink the tears away. "Well.. let's go then, Lark will be glad to see you all." Sandry turned to walk into the house, trying to distract everyone from the fact that silent tears fell down her cheeks, but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Sandry looked up and smiled appreciatively at Briar as he hugged her closed.  
  
"What's with the water works?" inquired Briar, not letting go of Sandry.  
  
"It just.. you've all been gone so long and I've been so.. now you're all home and.." Said Sandry between sobs "It's just.. I've missed you so much". With that Sandry buried her face in Briars chest, and Briar, almost impulsively hugged her closer.  
  
"And we've missed you" came Daja's voice. Sandry looked up and smiled broadly, wiping away tears she said "Come on, Lark will be upset that you didn't come to see her immediately, she's missed the lot of you 'ya know?". Briar released Sandry, picked up his bags and followed her into the house, shooting Daja and Tris a hefty grin and motioning for them to follow.  
  
"Sandry? Is that you?" came Lark's gentle voice and the four entered the house. Sandry looked at Tris, Daja and Briar; she placed a delicate finger to her lips telling them not to say a word.  
  
"Yes, just back from my walk." She turned to the others and winked. Just then Lark came around the corner,  
  
"I was beginning to worry.. it was getting dark and..." But Lark was cut off "Who's that with you?" she questioned. "Oh my. could it be? Have our friends decided to finally grace us with their presence?" They all smiled, Lark was like their mother, along with Rosethorn. The two women had raised the kids since they were 10, guiding them on the right paths in life and teaching them to control their magic.  
  
Once the hugs and the welcome homes were over with, they all retreated into the sitting room. As they all made themselves comfortable- Sandry in one of the over sized arm chairs and Briar, Tris, and Daja on the couch- Lark served hot-chocolate. After everyone had a glass of the steaming liquid, Lark sat down also. After a few moments of silence, Lark turned to Briar and said  
  
"Where's Rosie?" At the mention of Rosethorn's name, Briar had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"When we tried to enter Winding Circle, Crane showed up and gave us a bit of a hassle; I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she was still there yelling at him". Lark smiled,  
  
"That's my Rosie". Lark raised a small hand cover a yawn "It's late and you've all had a long day, off to bed with you. Look we've already lost Sandry." She gestured towards Sandry who had fallen asleep in her chair. The woman reached out to nudge Sandry awake, but was stopped by Briar.  
  
"Don't wake her" he said, walking over to pick Sandry up. He gently lifted Sandry off the chair and carried her to her room. The others watched as he did this then left to their own rooms. Briar entered Sandry's room and placed her on the bed; he quietly removed her shoes and stockings, and pulled the covers on top of her sleeping body. Once Sandry was in her bed, he knelt by her side for a moment, gently brushing the hair from her face. He stared at her sleeping body and noted how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Before exiting Sandry's room Briar gently kissed the top of her head, then turned and exited the room, pausing once, to glance at the sleeping Sandry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first Tamora Pierce fic so please be nice!!! Thanks!  
  
HELLS ANGEL 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, expect the plot.

Summary:  When on his travels Briar is given a choice, turn back to his thieving ways or loose the only one he has ever truly loved. When he turns down the offer he will do anything in his power to protect those whom he loves. 

**The Threat of a Love**

**Ch.**** 2**

Briar arose the next morning to the sound of light chatter, coming form the kitchen. He shoved his blanket's aside, climbed out of bed, got dress and headed towards the kitchen. As he passed Sandry's room, he noted that she was still asleep. He entered the kitchen and saw Tris struggling to carry six bowls to the table, and Daja stirring a large pot on the stove.   

"'Mornin" He said, walking over to help Tris with the bowls. Briar and Tris had just finished setting the table when Frostpine walked in, pulling Rosethorn behind him.

Shooting smile to the group in the kitchen, he said "Look who I found having a very, heated, conversation with Crane."  Rosethorn jerked her arm from Frostpine's grip.

"It not my fault, he's a half wit" she said, almost incoherently, before storming off to her room. Just then Lark exited her room, yawning sleepily.

"Thanks for brining her home" she said to Frostpine "Care to join us for breakfast"

"I'd love to" Said Frostpine, smiling his appreciation. Lark looked around as everyone took their seats. She noticed that Sandry was not with them. 

"Will someone go wake Sandry" she asked Tris, Daja or Briar exasperated. Briar jumped up from his seat at the table

"I'll go!" He left the kitchen and entered Sandry's room. She was sleeping soundly; the blankets wrapped tightly around her body and pulled right up to her chin, to protect her from the nighttime cold.

Briar walked the distance from the door to Sandry's bed in two large steps and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Gently nudging Sandry he whispered softly "Sandry, come on it's time to get up." When Sandry didn't so much as move, Briar nudged her a little harder, "Come on Sandry." Once again Sandry didn't move. Briar sat up straight and stopped shaking Sandry, he sat there for a moment watching Sandry sleep, then he leaned his body over her sleeping form, grasping her shoulders he shook her a little harder. This time, Sandry sat up with a gasp of shock- her face inches from Briars. They sat there staring at each other for a moment.

"Um…….. Hi" Briar said softly, his eyes never leaving Sandry's. They stared at each other for a moment then Sandry finally spoke

"Hi" she said; her voice just above a whisper. Once again, an awkward silence fell over them, but still neither moved.

"I was sent to come and wake you up, breakfast is served" Briar said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Thank-you" Sandry said. Yet still neither of them moved. Their eyes lock Briar slowly leaned forward.  

"What's taking you so long? Come on people are hungry" came Tris's voice from the kitchen. Briar stood up abruptly. 

"I think we should go……. and… um… eat… right… eat" Briar managed to stammer. Sandry climbed out of bed.

"Yes, I believe we should" she said, her voice changing- as it did when she was implying her rank on someone. With a final glance at her Briar exited her room. Deep in thought Briar leaned on the wall outside Sandry's room. _What just happened? He stood there, thinking for a moment. __It was nothing. He assured himself. With that out of the way, he went back to the kitchen.   _

Sandry soon joined the gathering in the kitchen; she took her seat to the right of Daja and accorss from Briar and Tris. Once she sat down she smiled and said

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Tris reached across the table to snatch the jar of honey from in front of Sandry. Smiling scornfully she muttered "Not a problem". They ate most of the meal in silence, until Sandry brought up the topic of their travels. Tris talk freely of their run in with pirates and of the education she earned on the journey, but Daja and Briar seemed very hesitant to talk about their escapades. Curious Sandry pressed Daja for information.

"Oh come on Daja, something interesting had to have happened!!" Sandry said, begging Daja for details. "Yeah, come on Daja what happened" Briar added grinning mischievously, knowing she was hiding something.

Daja looked from Sandry to Briar then back again. "I'm telling you" she said "Nothing appealing happened, I met a bunch of other smith mages and made nails" she added glaring at Frostpine, who was covering his mouth to hide a smile. 

"What?" snapped Daja when she noticed Frostpines smile. Managing to straighten his face, he turned to Sandry and said, "Obviously Mistress Daja believes you won't find the blossoming relationship between her and my apprentice Kirel interesting."

Daja, suddenly very interested with the leftovers on her plate, turned a sinister shade of red. Luckily, for Daja's sake, the darkness of her skin contrasted with the red- making it less obvious..

"Ooh! Daja that's wonderful!!" Sandry cried, throwing her arm around her friends shoulder. "Yes! Indeed it is, it's simply divine!" Briar said, mocking Sandry's eagerness. 

Sandry lightly punched Briar on the arm, "Stop that" she said, trying- with out succeeding- to keep a straight face. Briar looked from Sandry to his arm then back to Sandry; glancing at his arm once more he lifted his head and situated his eyes on Sandrys. With out looking away or even so much as blinking, Briar said "You didn't"

Finally, able to get her smile under-control Sandry said "And what if I did?" Briar said nothing, but kept his eyes carefully fixed on Sandry's. With out adverting her gaze Sandry said 

"If you all would please excuse me." She got up and exited the kitchen. Briar looked at all the faces of the group, then once again back at his arm. "She didn't!" he said aloud to no one in particular "Excuse me". Briar stood up and followed Sandry out of the kitchen. Those still occupying the kitchen heard a shriek of laughter and Briar say 

"Oh come-on Duchess, it aint' gonna hurt!" Lark caught Rosethorn's eye from across he table, they both smiled, sharing the same knowledge. 

"Oi! Boy, stop courting the young lady and get back here. We've chores to do!" Tris quickly choked back a laugh, but Daja had no such luck, she laughed aloud and quickly covered her mouth. Rosethorn smile at Daja and shrugged. 

Just then Briar appeared in the door way to the kitchen, looking rather flushed he said "I'll have you know, I don't "court" people!" Rosethorn rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Lark. "Let's go chores everyone!" Sandry walked into the kitchen as red as Briar had been. She smiled to everyone then quickly got to her chores. 

~*~

So…. What do you think? To fluffy? Anyways, please read and review!! Thanks!

Hells Angel


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, expect the plot.

**Summary**:  When on his travels Briar is given a choice, turn back to his thieving ways or loose the only one he has ever truly loved. When he turns down the offer he will do anything in his power to protect those whom he loves. 

**The Threat of a Love**

**Ch.**** 3**

Sometime after completing their morning chores Tris and Daja, along with the still very embarrassed Sandry and Briar, headed out to the roof. They were lazing around in silence, basking in the early morning sun when Briar broke the silence.

"We weren't courting Daja, so you can stop imaging things." Daja turned on her side and looked at Briar, a feigned look of innocence written on her face. 

"Whatever are you talking about?" Briar sat up, "Oh come on Daja, get off it, you have that….that **look** in your eyes." 

"I have no clue to what you are talking about Briar Moss." Briar rolled his eyes, lying back down he let out a hefty sigh. Once again they were left in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence yet a comfortable, easygoing silence. Sandry sat up rather abruptly,

"We've been told of Tris's adventures and about Kirel" she said, with a quick glance at Daja "But… We've heard nothing of your adventures, Briar… would you care to explain your travels?" Briar didn't move for a moment. Sitting up finally he responded

"Well, like I've said before, it wasn't much of an adventure… weeding, working with new kinds of plants, and renewing the cities medicines, and when I wasn't doing those, I was sight seeing! See, nothing interesting." Sandry eyed him suspiciously for a moment, and then seemed to accept his answer. _Thank the gods _Briar thought to himself, _I have not intention to tell her what really happened. _  

"Hey boy, Lets go!!! We've been away, and we've got some weeding to do!!" crashed Rosethorn's voice through the serene moment. 

Briar sighed and sat up. "She sure knows how to ruin a perfectly good silence" He said to the girls. Briar climbed through the attic window, poking his head back through he said "I'll see you at mid-day. Knowing her she'll have me up to my ears in weeds by then!" 

                With that, Briar's head disappeared through the window.  With Briar gone, the three girls settled down settled back into the silence, which was soon broken by Sandry "So Daja, had you any intention, what so ever, to tell us about Kirel?"   Daja shifted her position, leaning back on her elbows she tilted her head up and allowed the sun to cast its rays upon her face. Her eyes closed she responded 

"Well… Eventually I'm sure, But just… I didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it!! Hey Tris? Think you could do something about the heat?" Without opening her eyes or sitting up, Tris raised her arm and flicked her wrist. Now a gentle breeze caressed Daja's face.

"Oh come on Daj'! It is a big deal, your first love!!!" Sitting up Sandry sighed. She pulled her knees to her chest and added "You're so lucky."  

"Thank-you" she said to Tris. Turning back to Sandry she said "Yes, yes… lucky… If you don't mind me asking, what's going on between you and Briar?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on…" Daja opened her eyes and looked at Sandry, cocking her head to one side she said "Sure…. That was a very… compromising situation I found you two in when I arrived. It seemed to me that the young Briar seemed…… reluctant to let go"

Sandry met Daja's stare. "I have _no clue, what you are talking about." She said, so firmly that Daja almost believed her, but behind the confused look in her eye, Daja saw a flicker of hope. Deciding to accept Sandry's answer, for now, "Sure ya' don't Sandry"_

Down in the garden Briar was muttering all the curses he could possible think of and in an array of languages, when a gentle breeze carried bits of a conversation to him. 

**_"Oh come on Daj'! It is a big deal, your first love!!!...... You're so lucky._**_"  Briar's ears perked up, he'd recognize that voice a mile away, it was Sandry.  Intrigued Briar continued to listen to the conversation._

**_"Thank-you"_**_ That was Daja's voice.__ **"Yes, yes… lucky… If you don't mind me asking, what's going on between you and Briar?" **Briar's hand paused over the dandelion, which he was going to yank. Why were they talking about him? He stopped picking weeds all together, and sat in silence listening to the girls' conversation._

**   __**

**_"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on…Briar's like my brother"_**

****

**_"Sure…. That was a very… compromising situation I found you two in when I arrived. It seemed to me that the young Briar seemed…… reluctant to let go"_**

_"I have no clue, what you are talking about." _It was at that point that the wind died down, and the conversation was not longer audible. Briar was confused, had he been reluctant to let go of Sandry? What was with everyone and implying that he had…"**Romantic**" feelings towards Sandry? He didn't! Or at least he didn't think he did. _This is way too much for a mind to be thinking about, on an empty stomach. _He thought to himself. Tugging a few more weed out of the earth, Briar headed inside for lunch.

The six occupants of discipline were gathered for their mid-day meal. As they all ate, there was a light knocking sound on the door.  Lark stood up from her place at the table and opened the door. After a few words were spoken, a young man, not older than Sandry and the other entered the kitchen. He walked over to Sandry and handed her a letter. Then turn and left the cottage. Everyone was now staring at Sandry, she carefully turned the letter over in her hand. On the back over the envelope there was a tiny red sticker, which signaled that the letter was form the Duke. Sandry tore the envelope open and read the letter inside. 

It seemed the Duke had intentions to hold a ball in Sandrys honor for her sixteenth birthday, with was in the coming week. After carefully re-reading the letter she placed it on the table, taking no notice to all the expectant faces turned in direction, she continued to eat. 

Tris stared at Sandry in disbelief. "What was that about?" she asked frustrated. Sandry turn to Tris. 

"Oh…" Sandry glanced back down at the letter "Uncle wants to hold a ball in my honor for my birthday next week."

Lark smiled "That's wonderful! He is such a great man, and he loves you so much Sandry." Sandry smiled. Yes her uncle did love her very much, and Sandry love him equally as much. 

"Yes, he is a wonderful man; I just wish he wouldn't make my birthday seem so important, if I'm with my friends and family, I'm happy"

"You're always happy Sandry" Briar pointed out. Sandry rolled her eyes at Briar and they all continued eating.   

**Hey everyone, so what did you think? I know it was incredibly boring, but I had to move things along! Is it just me, or did I make Sandry seem like that ball was no big deal. Because…. I don't know! Just tell me what you think! Luv ya!**

**Hells Angel**

**__**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, expect the plot.

**Summary:**  When on his travels Briar is given a choice, turn back to his thieving ways or loose the only one he has ever truly loved. When he turns down the offer he will do anything in his power to protect those whom he loves. 

**The Threat of a Love**

**Ch.**** 4**

Sandry lay in bed late that night. Wide awake. Earlier that evening when the messenger had arrived with the letter form her uncle, she had spun into a state of emotional turmoil. She didn't eat any dinner, just poked at the food on her plate. The thought of her upcoming birthday placed a burden upon her shoulders. At the ripe age of sixteen, nobles presented their daughters to society to be wed. Now, that her sixteenth birthday was ahead of her, she began to think. Her father was no longer here to present her, not that she wanted to be presented, but still the thought plagued her. Tears began to well up in Sandry's eyes as she thought of her parents last days and of her days in the cellar, before Nikos arrival. Quickly brushing away the fugitive tears, Sandry got up and decided to head to the kitchen. 

------------

_He was running. Where he was running, he didn't know. His feet carried him along the familiar streets. Turning a sharp corner, he was in a dark alley, dimly lit by burning oil lamps, in front of him stood 2 figures. A young boy not older than 15, dressed in a tattered pair of breeches and was topless, and a girl, who was blind-folded and gagged. The young boy held a knife to her throat. It was at that moment that another figure stepped out of the shadow. He was better dressed than his companion, but signs of poverty swam all around him. When he spoke, his voice rang clear through the silence._

_"Have you chosen Roach? Remember what stands at stake" He raised a dirty hand, and snapped his unwashed fingers. The boy holding the knife applied a small amount of pressure, arousing a cry from his captive and causing blood to trickle down her throat._

Briar sat up with a gasp. Had he ever had a dream that felt so… real? He knew those streets; they were his home for the first 10 years of his life, before he arrived at Discipline. Briar also knew those boys, they were known as Scorpio and Cricket. Those two had been Briars best friends, previous to the girls. But now, their memories haunted him, he had always felt guilty about just leaving them for a better life, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. It was Discipline or the docks, and on the streets the rule had always been, Fend for your-self, and that's just what Briar had done.

 Putting a strong effort forth Briar tried to get back to his slumber, but it didn't come. The mid-summers heat and thoughts of the dream kept him awake, and after a few moments of tossing and turning Briar clambered out of bed, stumbling through the darkness of his room. As he made his way out of the door, he caught his knee on the corner of his dresser. 

Swearing to himself he grabbed his knee in pain, he managed to make it to the kitchen with out any further accidents. Limping over to the water tap, he filled himself up a glass of water and gulped it down. Sitting down at the table, he let his head drop making a light thumping sound against the wood.

Lost in his own thoughts, Briar didn't even know of Sandrys presence, until she placed a dainty hand on his shoulder. He jumped up shocked, 

"Sandry, What in the name of the gods are you doing?" Sandry let out a tiny giggle,

"I couldn't sleep… I came down to get a cup of tea, and there you were." Briar shook his head, and sat back down.

"Yes. Here I am" Sandry looked at Briar skeptically for a moment, and then took a seat to his left.

"Is everything o.k. Briar?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, I… I just had a bad dream, that's all; I came to get a glass of water and to calm my nerves."

"What did you dream about?" She asked sympathetically, her blue eyes staring at Briar intently. Briar closed his eyes and he saw the two boys, and then the image of the girl flashed thought his head, as the blood slowly trickled down her throat. He shook his head

"Um… it was… well… all the plants…. All my plants they died" he lied. Sandry look at him for a moment, the corner of her lips dipped down in a noticeable frown. 

"Briar, can I ask you something?" She asked quietly. Briar said nothing, but merely nodded and continued to run his tanned finger along the rim of his glass. "Why do you keep lying to us? Tris, Daja and myself I mean." Sandry paused, but not long enough for Briar to get a word in edgewise. 

"You won't tell us anything anymore! We all know something happened while you were on your travels, but for some reason, you seem to think its best kept a secret."

"Sandry I-"Briar tried but Sandry refused to let him talk. 

"And now Briar," She continued, totally ignoring Briars attempts to talk. "You lie about your dream! And don't you even **try **and tell me it was no lie, I've known you for six years Briar, you and Tris and Daja are like my family! Why wont you tell us what's going on?" she paused for a moment to wipe away tears that had escaped her eyes. 

"Sandry, wait" Briar started once again, but was interrupted by Sandry's ramblings. 

"What is it you're not telling us? Did you meet someone? Is that is Briar, are you in love?"

Briar grabbed Sandrys shoulder and shook her, trying to stop her from continuing, but she didn't.

"Are you as aimed of being in love? Briar, its nothing to be ashamed of! Love is a wonderful thing."

"Sandry, **Stop!**" Briar whispered a little louder than he should have, but Sandry still continued talking.

"I don't get it anymore! Is it that you don't like us anymore Briar? Is it-?"

Briar knew he had to silence Sandry if he wanted to get a word in, but nothing came to mind. Then, almost as if it were impulse, Briar placed his lips firmly against Sandry's and kissed her.            

-----------

Lark and Rosethorn stood watching their students; Larks hand firmly placed on Rosethorns shoulder to keep her from doing anything drastic. They watched as Sandry began to cry, but continued to yell in a hushed tone at Briar, they watched as Briar tried to explain. They watched as Sandry continued, bluntly ignoring Briar and they watched at Briar leaned in and placed his lips on Sandry. Lark let out a small gasp and caught Rosethorns eye for a moment, warning her to stay where she was. She turned back just in time, to watch Sandry run out of the cottage. 

**Hello all!! So what did you think? I want to apologize for the chapter being so short, but I wanted to get this chapter up, before school start because once school start, I wont have much time to write! Anyway, I'm loving all the reviews and loving the fact that you all are loving the story!! PLEASE continue to R&R I really want to know what you all think!! **

**Thanks!**

**Hells Angel!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, expect the plot. Summary: When on his travels Briar is given a choice, turn back to his thieving ways or loose the only one he has ever truly loved. When he turns down the offer he will do anything in his power to protect those whom he loves.  
  
The Threat of a Love Ch. 5  
  
Briar sat at the table for a moment longer. What had he just done? He stayed there and had a one way staring contest with the wall. Did I just-? I did! Oh gods, I just- He thought in a panic. His hands nervously tore up the napkin which Sandry had used to place her mug on. What was I thinking? He wondered to himself. He sat there and stared at the pile of paper in front of him. You were thinking that you've wanted to do that for a while now said a voice in his head.  
  
"No!" Briar denied, and realized he had spoken out loud. He stood up abruptly, causing his chair to crash behind him, and tore out of the cabin after Sandry.  
  
-----------  
  
Sandry ran. She had no clue what happened in there, but knew that at the moment she needed to be as far from Briar as possible. She ran around the back of the cottage and sat on a small stone which was concealed by the lazy branches of a weeping willow. Sandry sat on the rock, her head in her hands, trying to place what had happened. She had been yelling at him, crying, upset that he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Briar had been shaking her trying to get her to stop, trying to get her to listen. But she wouldn't, she kept yelling and her tears stained her tanned cheeks. Then all of a sudden, she could no longer move her lips- something was stopping them. She realized it was Briar, he had.. he had kissed her. She had pulled away and stared at him for a moment; she saw Briars mouth open to say something, but she couldn't hear him, she had run.  
  
-----------  
  
Briar rushed around the grounds of Winding Circle, desperately searching for any sign of Sandry. He meandered from the loom house, to the kitchens to the baths and found them all deserted. He walked around the top of the wall, longing to find her, but once again came up empty handed. As he descended the ladder and walked towards the cottage he realized he could check one more place. The willow, he thought to himself she loves it there. It was true. Sandry loved to spend her afternoons, working on clothing sitting under the shade of the tree. As he got closer to the tree, Briar realized Sandry was not there. Pushing aside the branches, he sat on the rock, which was still warm from Sandry's presence. He sat there for a moment and then decided to see if Sandry had made her way back to the cottage.  
  
----------  
  
Sandry quietly climbed off the rock and headed back to the cottage. She didn't have permission to be out, and she didn't want Lark or Rosethorn to find her missing. As she wandered back, she began to wonder where Briar was and if he even knew she was missing. Of course he knows you missing, you ran out right in front of him part of her argued. Whether or not he cares; well. that's a different story. Sandry slid in through the door and quietly entered the room. She saw no sign of Briar. In a way- a guilty way- she was relieved: after what happened, she wanted to just try and sleep. Stumbling into her room, she lied down on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Briar slipped into the cottage through the back door. He quietly crept to Sandry's room and peered in, only to find her sound asleep on top of the covers. He stood on the thresh hold of her door, his eyes intent on her sleeping form. What he had done- it was wrong, very wrong. But he had moved on impulse, as a final attempt to silence Sandry, and look what it caused. Had he ruined his relationship with Sandry? Would they have a relationship as secure as the one they once had? These questions plagued Briar all through the night, causing him to toss and turn and to receive close to no sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Briar woke up late the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen, to find everyone seated at the table. He smiled sheepishly and took his seat. As the food came around he realized he really wasn't that hungry. He placed a fair amount of food into his plate as to ensure no suspicion would be aroused, but that did not mean he ate it. He caught Sandry's eye, who immediately looked away. Tris and Daja looked from Sandry to Briar then to each other. Daja shrugged and turn away from Tris, just as Frostpine came bursting through the door.  
  
"Daja!" He cried "We're needed up north! We leave at mid-day." When he saw Daja's face fall he added, "Well don't worry lass, were only going for a few days! Besides, our young weather witch over there will be joining us, as well Niko." This helped to improve Daja's perspective on things but not by much.  
  
"What will I need to bring along?" Daja asked.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just clothes and such." Daja nodded her head in acceptance and Frostpine turned to leave. The news wasn't good, but it was going to happen nonetheless. They cleared the table, did their chores and set off for the day.  
  
After a comfortable lunch, the day went on as usual with the absence of Daja and Tris. They finished all daily work and spent time working in either their gardens, or, in Sandry's case, on new clothing. The four occupants left at Discipline sat down to dinner, everyone content with the days passing. As Sandry had a calm debate of the political issues in the east with Rosethorn, Briar and Lark sat in silence, listening to the two women argue.  
  
"Well you can't honestly be blaming it on Strahrof, it's not his fault! Maybe if he got himself some proper advisors, he'd be better off," Sandry argued. Rosethorn stared at the girl in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding me. Strahrof doesn't need better advisors, he needs to remove his head from his rear, and realize his country is in trouble." Sandry opened her mouth in retort, but never got the chance to speak, for at that exact moment, there was a light knocking at the door.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Rosethorn said as she stood up and followed Lark to the door. As the door was slowly pulled open, neither like what they saw.  
  
"It's happened hasn't it?" Lark asked quietly. The man at the door dressed in black shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Not quite. There's still a chance, but your presence is requested immediately." Lark nodded her head sullenly.  
  
"We shall pack our items and we will be on our way. Now I request that you proceed immediately to Dictate Crane and relay the message you just gave us to him, as his help will be needed." The messenger, with out any further actions, turned and immediately ran in the direction of Cranes location.  
  
Lark sighed, "I can't believe it happening already. She's so young." With a final breath she retreated to her room, as did Rosethorn. The two women left two very disgruntled and confused children in their wake.  
  
"What's going on?" Sandry asked quietly, the first word she'd spoken to him all meal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her staring at the door in which Lark had disappeared.  
  
He finally voiced his answer. "I don't know." Sandry's head snapped in his direction, as if she had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered awkwardly, before wandering into the door in which Lark had gone though.  
  
-----------  
  
"Lark?" Sandry said quietly, standing in the frame of the door. Lark glanced up from where she had been throwing different articles of clothing and other objects Sandry didn't recognize into a small fabric bag.  
  
"Yes my dear?" she responded, not even glancing up to look at Sandry.  
  
"What's going on?" Lark looked up and breathed a deep sigh.  
  
"Nothing, its nothing you need to worry yourself with at this moment." Sandry wrinkled her nose up.  
  
"But if its trouble, maybe I can help," she offered. Lark stepped forward and placed her arm around Sandry's shoulders.  
  
"You, my young stitch witch." she said, using Sandry's nickname. "Can help by clearing the table, and dealing with any problems you may have, while Rosethorn and I deal with this newly raised issue." Lark hinted, noting the uncomfortable silence between the young witch and Briar at lunch. Sandry blushed and nodded her head before exiting the room and retiring to her own.  
  
---------------  
  
Briar stood where he was, and watched Sandry's hair bounce as she walked out of the kitchen, following Lark. Briar was angry, very angry. Not with Sandry, but with himself. He sat down in his chair and swore to himself, things between him and Sandry. they'd never be the same.  
  
-----------  
  
Oh my god. I'm amazed, I'm absolutely amazed. I haven't updated at all in. what 3 or 4 months. Yet I still got the odd review here and there. Now, I was thinking about not continuing this story, but something just pushed me and well.. Here's Ch 5. I hope u like it! Thanks so much  
  
HELLS ANGEL 


	6. Chapter 6

As darkness swept through the walls of Winding Circle, and the sun disappeared over the horizon, Sandry sat, carefully spinning thin pieces of thread, making them stronger. The spindle fell from her grasp for a third time, Sandry cursed as she watched her work unravel. Sighing, she picked up the tangle of threads and the spindle off the floor and packed them silently into their home.

With a sigh she stood up, pulling the basket at her feet with her. She exited the den and headed to her room, the house was eerily quite with only two residents, even with one of them being Briar Moss, king of mischief.

Thinking of Briar, Sandry felt a blush rise to her cheeks. When he had kissed her, she couldn't think logically, her thoughts were racing so fast, that even the short seconds when their lips were connected felt like hours. It wasn't the kiss that scared the wits out of her, yet the fact she wanted him to kiss her, that the thought of Briar being in love with someone else hurt her so deeply she didn't even know where it began. But Briar was her best friend, these new feelings, they confused her, terrified her. They just… didn't seem proper.

----------

Briar Moss wandered around the gardens, saddened by his thoughts. He had kissed her, but to only shut her up right? Wrong, there had been more behind that kiss, he knew there had been. The tears in her eyes pained him, she was crying cause of him and the lies he kept telling. She thought he was in love with someone else, and that hurt him even more. Deep in side he had always known he had feelings for her, but he had yet to come to terms with what they were.

He felt his plants reaching out to him, wanting to console him, he let them do as they please, until he noticed a Daisy along the path wide open. "Sleep." He whispered, "It's long after dark, the sun is gone." Slowly he felt all the plants reluctantly with draw and return to a restful state.

He continued to wander when he noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of the crack between the door and the wall to Rosethorn's office. The crinkling of the paper as he unfolded it, was loud in the silence, glancing up towards the cabin, he saw the lamp go out in Sandry's room, and decided she was probably going to sleep. Reading the scribble on the paper, the colour drained from his cheeks.

-----------

_Roach, Outside the gates, now. Come alone. _

_- S_

-----------

Deciding against the not so bright idea of going alone, Briar brought Little Bear along, who trotted along at his heels silently, sensing the boys nerves. Crouching before the dog as they reached the gate Briar said,

"Little Bear, promise if anything happens, you will go get help, and make sure Sandry is safe." The dog woofed and Briar took it as a 'Yes sir'.

As he approached the gate, he saw two lone figures. "Scorpio, Cricket." He nodded "Still taking command from the big guy I see." The two of them looked pretty ragged.

Cricket was wearing a pair of tattered breached, with holes in the knees and which looked much to long for him. He had not shirt. Bruises were evident over his chest, signs of beatings.

"Wow Scorpio… it seems you've even sunk as low as to beat your own brother. Tsk tsk." Briar waved his finger in the air, taunting the boy.

"Shut up!" snarled the older one. He wasn't much better dressed than his brother but at least he had a shirt. Briar raised his arms in defeat,

"o.k., o.k. What can I do you for?" he asked, purposefully teasing the two.

"You know exactly what we want." Chirped the little one.

"And we want it **now**" the older one added, roaring.

"No." Briar answered. One of the boys, the taller one, stepped forward, he was about 2 inches taller than Briar, but his scrawniness showed that he hadn't a proper meal in months. He didn't intimidate Briar in the slightest.

"You heard me. No, I will not return to you and your, as you so kindly put it 'way of life', it's no longer mine."

The big one continued forward, advancing on Briar. "You're making a large mistake Roach, but maybe a little warning will help you."

Scorpio raised his fist and brought it down swiftly. Briar ducked and the boy's hand connected with the wall.

"My names not Roach, It's Briar Moss." Briar growled at the boy who was nursing what looked like a couple of broken fingers. He turned to walk away, when suddenly there was a thump, and darkness consumed him.

-------------

Sandry's eye fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling until her eyes adjusted to the dark, trying to remember why she had woken up. Then she heard it, howling, loud and demanding. Stumbling out of bed, she lit the lamp that sat on her bedside table and walked over to the window. Looking out she saw a little dog sitting in front of the gate, howling.

Stumbling to the front door, she swung is open "Little bear!! Shh!!" she commanded the dog, who rushed forward and grabber her by the skits and pulled. "Little Bear!" she cried, "Let go now!" but the dog continued to pull.

He pulled her out of the gate, and down the path way. "All right, I'll follow, just don't rip my skirts." The dog released the fabric and trotted off, making Sandry run to keep up. Finally the dog rounded the corner and was out side the city walls.

"Little Bear! Get back here." Sandry whispered, begging the dog to come back. But he didn't, instead she rounded the corner, and saw him leaning over the body of a seemingly lifeless man.

"Oh my…" Sandry gasped. Rushing forward she knelt beside the victim. Placing her hand on his chest she felt the rise and fall, breathing a sigh of relief that the man was not dead yet unconscious, Sandry gently rolled the man over.

"Briar." A cry more than a whisper escaped her lips. "Oh my, someone, please help." Looking around she realized she was very much alone. "Briar, please… please wake up." Dropping to her knees beside him, she shook his shoulders. "please…" she whimpered. She sat beside him, feeling largely helpless. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as panic consumed her heart.

What if he died, she needed to get him back to the cottage, and she needed to wake him up. But how was she supposed to do that herself? It wasn't exactly easy due to the fact Briar was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than her, and probably twice her weight.

Laying her head on his chest, she listened and assured herself he was still alive. "Little Bear…" she called the dog, "Go get help, anyone, just go fast."

"No… don't I'm fine." A voice rasped behind Sandry. "Just a splitting head ache."

Sandry turned to face Briar, but didn't make any more sudden moves, until she threw herself at him, lacing her arms around his neck, and sobbing into his shoulder. He circled his arms around her waist to steady not only her but himself.

"It's nice to see you too, but I don't think this world should be spinning like this."

Sandry sat back, and quickly stood up. "Come on, we've got to get you back to the cabin and get someone to look at you."

Briar winced as he brought his head of the back of his head and felt a knot of blood in his hair. "It's just a little cut." He said, "We can fix it when we get back to the cabin. Help me up."

With an effort from both Sandry and Briar, they managed to make the trek back to the cabin with no accidents.

"Sit, **don't** get up, I'll be right back." Sandry had helped Briar sit on the cot in Rosethorn's office; she made sure he had a pillow behind his back, propping him up.

"Won't be going anywhere, anytime soon mi'lady, don't you worry." Looking back at him she gave him a stern look,

"Briar this is no time for jokes, you could have been seriously hurt." Her eyes looked pained and she scolded him, and, while she made her way out of the room to the kitchen, Briar contemplated the other emotion he saw in them.

----------

Wiping her eyes, Sandry got a hold of herself, adding the tiniest bit of mint to the tea she was making she made her way back to where he lay. As she entered the room, she noticed that Briar was still up in the bed, but his eyes were closed. He seemed to be resting.

She tiptoed into the room as silently as she could. Placing the tray of tea down on the counter, she winced as a spoon fell to the floor with a crash.

"No need to be quite Duchess, I was just resting my eyes." Briar's voice broke through the silence, turning too look at him Sandry rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was being quite for your sake, Little Bear over there deserves a rest also." She gestured towards the dog, who in turn raised his head, and gave a little indignant woof, before returning to his rest. "Here." She handed him the cup of tea, "Drink it all, it should soothe the head ache."

He nodded his head and took a sip, grinning at her he said "Just the way I like it, except you forgot the honey."

"Honey would have taken away from the soothing qualities of the mint."

Briar shrugged, "So…?" with a mocking smile he added, "In the other room…" he gestured to the door, "There's a bottle with a light blue balm, get that, it'll clean out the cut, and aid in the healing process."

Sandry's face returned to a serious state and she retrieved the bottle off the shelf, "This one?" she questioned holding the bottle up.

"Yep." Briar responded, "But you're gonna have to put it on for me, I can't see what I'm doing."

Sandry shook her head in understanding, "Sit up." She said, pulling out the pillow from behind his back, she slid in its place, "Tell me if I hurt you." she said as she dipped her finger into the slave. He nodded his head and she heard him take in a sharp breath as she lightly moved his hair back from the cut.

"Sorry." She said, her voice barely a whisper, gently rubbing the cut. She watched at the balm covered the cut, glow a pale white for a moment then fade away. "There, good as new… well… as new as it's gonna get." She brushed his hair back into place and covered the cut, "Look, you can't even see it." She said as he turned around to face her.

His eye's were locked on hers and he responded, his voice low, "Thank you, I'm sure no one could have done a better job." Their eye's stayed locked for a moment, before Sandry stood up, and quickly busied herself tidying up the tea cup, and putting the balm back where it belonged.

As she was washing the cups, and putting them back away, Briar joined her in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up." She said softly when she saw him.

"I'll be fine." Sitting at the table next to him, her thoughts were racing.

The two were silent… dead silent. Suddenly Briar looked up and caught Sandry's eye.

"Sandry... about yesterday… when… well you know."

Standing up Sandry said "I don't think we really need to discuss that. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." As she gently pushed her chair in, and turned to walk out of the kitchen, Briar caught her hand.

"But I did mean it… Sandry… what Rosethorn said about me courting you… how would you feel if I actually did?"

------------

**_Dun Dun dun…. So what did everyone think?? Lame chapter or exciting… and do you think I'm moving to fast… I'd really love your feed back and thanks for reading the story. I appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait. _**

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


End file.
